The Desert Princess of Hyrule
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Ilia Potter had always know she was very different even in the Wizarding World, it isn't until just after her 4th year that she learns just HOW different she is! Ilia is sent from her dimension to a different one Where she winds up as a Nine Year old in the middle of a magical forest, She then begins to discover the secrets of her past with two others, Link and Zelda. Bad AD, MoM!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

Ch.1

Lily ran crying from the house as James tried to stop her with a look of pure regret on his face; Lily dodged and continued running until she collapsed in a Clearing in the nearby woods. Her heart was broken by the hurtful words James had said to her in a fit of anger during their rather huge fight; suddenly she heard someone come up behind her and turned only to have a spell that looked like a mix of brilliant red and a soft gold impact with her. The DeathEater watched with a smirk as Lily disappeared from the clearing in a small brilliant flash of light, he then apperated out of the clearing just as James arrived from seeing the light. James searched everywhere in the area for Lily then made his way back to the clearing where he noticed a strange symbol on the ground with some kind of writing under it, he quickly conjured up paper and a pen before copying the symbol and the writing in hopes that it would give them a clue to what happened to his wife…

Meanwhile…

Lily groaned as she came around to a gentle and cool touch on her forehead, she opened her eyes to see a young man around her age with amber eyes and fire red hair that faded to a fiery gold at the tips. She saw his eyes light up as he said in a soft voice "Thank the goddess you're awake, you've been unconscious for almost two days ever since you appeared in front of the gates in a flash of light."

The young man then helped her sit up slowly as Lily then asked "Where…am I? The last thing I remember was being hit with a strange spell…."

The young man looked surprised by her accent then said "You're in the Gerudo Valley near the land of Hyrule…"

Lily blinked in shock as she then said "Hyrule? But there is no place called that on earth…."

Suddenly she heard twin laughter from above and her host sighed as he said "Hello grandmothers…"

Lily watched as two old witches landed and the one with the blue gem on her forehead then said "So we have a young lady from the other Dimension…no one from earth has been here in our dimension in over 300 years…"

Lily was in shock as she said "I'm in another dimension?! How will I get home?"

The old lady with the red gem on her forehead then said in a tone filled with regret "I'm afraid the spell to travel between the two worlds was lost in a civil war among our people, all records of the spell burned in the terrible fires that happened."

Lily was in shock as tears filled her eyes and she broke down crying, the young man was quick to give her a comforting hug as she sobbed…

Two months later….

Lily smiled as Ganondorf was standing behind her and helping her learn how use a bow, the Gerudo king was extremely kind to her during the first two months and proved to be a valuable friend as he helped her adjust to life in the desert. Lily felt her heart skip a beat as his hand gently touched hers, Lily blushed lightly as Ganondorf asked if she was alright and she told him that she was fine. Ganondorf worked with her on the bow for about two hours before Twinova came out and took Lily inside to learn some more healing potions since Lily had a strong affinity to them, he watched Lily walk with Kotake back to the fortress when Koume then said "You seem to be quite concerned for the young Lady…may I ask what brought this on?"

Ganondorf looked at one of the two who had raised him then sighed as he said "I think Lily is finally comfortable here but she also can't forget that she will probably never see her loved ones again due to the spell that sent her here. I think it weighs heavily on her heart but she seems determined to make it work here…"

Koume gave him a soft smile as she said "Your friendship with Lily is what will help her keeping going…who knows, perhaps that friendship will evolve into something more between you two as time passes."

Ganondorf gave her an owl like look as his mind tried to process that while Koume chuckled then flew off to join Kotake and Lily in potion making, Ganondorf then walked back to his own room so that he could think about what Koume had said…

Needless to say, Koume's prediction came true after about a year and a half. Ganondorf was certainly deeply in love with Lily and she obviously felt the same way about him, Ganondorf was extremely nervous as he had packed a picnic lunch with some help and planned to take Lily to their favorite oasis so that he could ask her a very important question. He was waiting by the gate with his Black stallion with the basket when Lily snuck up behind him and covered his eyes as she said "Guess who!"

Ganondorf smiled and then spun around as he took her by surprise, Lily giggled as he then said "The most beautiful flower in this desert."

Lily then smiled as Ganondorf the asked "you ready for our outing?"

Lily nodded then asked "you've been very secretive about where we are going today and what we'll being doing…are you hiding something?"

Ganondorf chuckled and said "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Lily smiled as he got up on his horse's back then offered his hand to Lily who smiled and took it; he then helped her as she sat behind him and hugged his waist. Ganondorf then gently kicked the horse into a canter as they headed out into the desert; Lily smiled then laid her head against his back causing the Gerudo King to also smile…

Two hours later…

Lily smiled as she realized where they were while the horse slowed to a stop at the edge of the oasis, Ganondorf then got down before lifting Lily off the horse and grabbing the picnic basket. The couple walked over to the water's edge and quickly got the picnic site set up, they then spent the next three hours talking and cuddling after they had eaten. Lily smiled as they then watched the sun start to go down; suddenly Ganondorf then stood up and knelt in front of her as he said "Lily…when you came into my life, I never knew that I would find my best friend, my soulmate. Over the last year and a half, it has been the best days of my life and I want to continue those days. Lily…you are everything to me and I would be honored if you became my wife…."

Lily was in shock but tears came to her eyes as she beamed at him and nodded happily as Ganondorf stood then gently kissed her lips, Lily quickly returned the kiss as the sun went down behind them. When they made it back to Gerudo fortress, there was a crowd of eager to hear Gerudo with Twinrova at the head of the crowd. Ganondorf smiled as Kotake then asked "Well? Did she accept or not?"

Lily beamed as Ganondorf then looked at the crowd and then said "Well, I'm afraid she said….YES!"

The whole crowd went nuts as Lily laughed along with her fiancée; needless to say, a huge celebration took place to celebrate the couple's engagement for the next week as that was the custom. Lily had never felt happier over the next four months as the day of her and Ganondorf's wedding drew closer and closer, soon the day came as Lily was dressed in a soft, silk outfit that remind her of Princess Jasmine's outfit only the bottom half was a skirt that had slits coming up to the bottom of her thighs. The outfit was trimmed in gold braid with dainty white slippers, Lily smiled as then The Twinrova sisters came in and dismissed the girls who had helped her into the outfit. Koume smiled as Kotake then helped Lily put on the matching jewelry and then began to do Lily's hair quickly, Koume then said "Lily…you have certainly come a long way since you first arrived. Ganondorf would truly do anything to make you happy and keep it that way."

Lily smiled at the two women who had taught her so much and then said "and I would do the same for him…even though I just wish I could see the people love one more time but I have a wonderful life here now and today marks a new beginning for us."

The two sisters smiled as they then adjusted the veil that was now in Lily's hair; suddenly one of the Gerudo guards came in and said "Everything is ready…"

Lily smiled as she was helped up and led outside where the ceremony would be, Ganondorf was waiting quietly when he heard the music start and looked up to see Lily in her outfit. Everyone grinned as the Gerudo king couldn't take his eyes off her while she walked towards him with shining eyes; they then did the traditional ceremony as the priest then told Ganondorf "Alright, you may kiss the bride!"

Ganondorf grinned as he then gave Lily a passionate kiss as his people went nuts with the cheering…

Two months later…

Lily smiled as she walked toward her husband who was talking to Twinrova, his second in command and a good bunch of his guards outside in the courtyard; she walked over and kissed his cheek gently as he greeted her with a smile. Suddenly Twinrova looked up with worry as Lily and Ganondorf noticed the look on their faces, Ganondorf asked what was wrong and Kotake said "The air doesn't feel right all of a sudden…it feels magically charged all of a sudden."

Lily looked worried when she suddenly yelped at a sudden headache, Ganondorf caught her as she stumbled and held her tight as he asked what was wrong. Lily then said "I-I don't know, I just have a really bad headache all of a sudden."

Ganondorf looked at Lily in concern when he noticed something that shocked and scared him, "Lily! You're fading into Thin Air!"

Lily's eyes went wide as she clung to her husband in fear; Ganondorf looked into her fear filled eyes as she continued to fade at a now rapid pace. He then kissed her in hopes of stopping whatever was happening only to open his eyes to see she was now almost completely gone as he pulled away, Lily began to cry as her last words to him before she faded completely were "I love you! I'll always love you!"

Ganondorf hit his knees as he realized the woman he loved with all his heart was now completely gone, his heart broken cry rang out all over the desert alerting the Gerudo that something horrible had happen…

Meanwhile…

James was pacing inside the house as he prayed that Lily would be found soon by someone in the Order, he had felt so damn awful for hurting his wife with such horrid words all because of a fight that started over something so petty and stupid. Sirius watched his best friend sadly along with Remus, James had barely ate or slept since Lily had disappeared and his two best friends were extremely worried about him. Suddenly James and the other two heard the doorbell ring as James hurried to the door, he opened it as he found Dumbledore standing there with the person he had been so hurried about. James quickly began sobbing as he pulled Lily into his arms and hugged her as he whispered "Oh God…I'm so sorry Lily, I should have never said those words and it's my fault you were ambushed two months ago…can you forgive me?"

Lily then broke down crying as she embraced him back, Dumbledore watched with a hidden gleam of malice to his eyes as the Potter couple reunited. He then gave a smile and said "I must be off so I'll leave you two alone to catch up…"

Jams gently led Lily into the house as she sobbed and sat her down gently, Sirius then asked why she was so upset yet happy according to her scent. Lily then said "Dumbledore can't know about any of this, that man is actually the one who allowed Voldemort to become so out of control in the first place."

James looked shocked along with Sirius and Remus as James asked "You're serious about this?"

Lily then told them what she had overheard while Dumbledore thought she was asleep; needless to say…The three men lost all trust in Dumbledore and quickly promised Lily they wouldn't tell a soul. Lily nodded as she could see they were being serious then told them everything that had happen to her and how she had thought she would never be able to return back to earth. James then gently hugged Lily as she broke down at the end of her story, Sirius and Remus also joined in on the hug to comfort her as Lily cried…

7 months later…

Lily screamed bloody murder as she pushed her child out into the world, she then heard a loud cry as the tiny baby came into the world and was cleaned off. Lily was then handed the child as the doctor said "Congratulations, Lady Potter! It's healthy baby girl."

Lily looked down at the tiny pink bundle in her arms and smiled at her adorable baby girl as her baby looked up at her with brilliant emerald eyes ringed slightly in the same amber color as her father's eyes. James grinned at the beautiful baby as she yawned then snuggled close to Lily, James then asked "What do you want to name her?

Lily smiled and then said softly "Ilia Jamie Potter…"

James smiled as he then kissed both girls' foreheads, Lily smiled up at him as she then passed him the small child and James gently took her as he cuddled Ilia close to him…

Time passed and Ilia grew into a very sweet and playful girl who apparently had her father's talent for using wandless magic and developed her stepfather's mischievous streak, Lily absolutely loved her daughter and James treated and loved her like his own. He also blood adopted Ilia just so Dumbledore wouldn't find out that Ilia wasn't his biological daughter, needless to say Remus and Sirius also adored the little girl who had stolen their hearts when they had first seen her. Ilia had also been introduced to Severus by Lily despite James's misgivings; Severus was also then told the secret behind Ilia after he had given an unbreakable vow to never tell Dumbledore, Voldemort or any of their devoted Cronies. Severus had been in shock at the story then he had hugged Lily comfortingly, He then told her that he would help fool Dumbledore any way that he could to help them. That had been a month before they went into hiding due to the Prophecy Severus warned them he had overheard part of, not long after he had told them…Dumbledore had told James and Lily as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom the whole prophecy.

Both families had gone deep into hiding keeping in contact with only a few of their closest friends, it was now Halloween night and Lily had a very bad feeling ever since Dumbledore had convinced them and Sirius that Sirius would be too obvious as the secret keeper and that Peter would be a less obvious choice. Suddenly there was loud crash downstairs as James yelled "Lily, Take Ilia and Run! He found us!"

Lily slammed the door to the nursery closed and threw up the strongest shielding ward she knew to buy her some time, she look at the crib where her daughter was sitting up with a look of fear at all the noise. Lily then hurried over and smiled sadly as she said "It'll be ok, my little desert Princess. Just always remember that Mommy loves you so much and would do anything to send you to your real daddy to spare you any pain that might come your way."

Suddenly the shielding ward was destroyed as Lily stood in front of the crib while Voldemort walked in…

Five hours later…

The small child was left on her Aunt's doorstep as she slept peacefully, she never noticed the three different colored lights that had floated down and that seemed to be looking at the child. Suddenly the firey red light then said "Nayru…what can we do? That old man's plans for this blessed child will destroy her ability to trust anyone again when they're revealed…"

The ocean blue light let out a sigh then said "The child must live here until she is ready to learn of her heritage but that doesn't mean we can't each give her a small yet powerful gift to help her along the way or comfort her through her dreams."

The forest green light then said "Din, Nayru…couldn't we also link her dreams to her perfect match? They are both young and the support they can give each would build a stronger bond between them."

The other two were shocked as they hadn't even thought to do that but they had to admit it was a very good idea, they then circled the young girl as each gave her a small yet powerful gift. Din's gift was the ability of a strong will and determination, Nayru then gave her gift of a photographic memory and a talent for a single instrument. Farore then smiled as she gave her gift of extreme courage in the face of danger and a powerful sense of right and wrong, the three lights then took a last look at the child before disappearing into the sky…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

(The song that inspired the Ganondorf scene is called "I'll Be right Here Waiting for You".)

Ch.2

13 years later…

Ilia sat in her secret spot with the dairy of her mother she had found in the attic and had snuck into her Trunk; she didn't have a single chance to read it all year due to the tournament, the reporters and dealing with Dumbledore. She finally had some time to herself and opened the book to the first page…

The young girl then came to the end of the book and was in a state of shock at what she had just learned, she then noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of the book and picked it up to find it was song lyrics complete with music. She then read the words while humming the tune so she could memorize it, she then read a coded knock on the door and quickly slipped the diary into her expandable bag that was around her neck. She then hurried out the door and joined Neville who had grabbed her trunk for her with Hermione's help, Neville smiled at her then asked "So have you made any headway on what Luna meant when she went into "dreamland"?

Ilia sighed and shook her head as she said "I know Luna's words usually come true but I have no idea who this Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny are or how they are connected to my future…and family"

Neville smiled and then placed a hand on her shoulder as he then said "Don't worry, something tells me you'll find out soon enough. Let's just get to the train before it leaves, Ok?"

Ilia nodded with a smile and they hurried to the Carriages as they were then taken down to the train, Ilia sat with her group of best friends as she looked out the window and thought about what she had learned in her mother's diary. She gave a soft sigh as she realized that James was not her real father and the man who was; her mother never gave a name for in the diary. The only clues she had was that he was apparently the leader of a large desert tribe where born males were VERY rare and the song she had found, she then felt a tap on her shoulder as Draco smiled and said "We're here…"

"Wait…Already?"

Draco nodded and said "Yeah, you're really deep in thought for the whole ride. Is something bothering you?"

Ilia just smiled and said "It's nothing I can't handle at the moment. I'll see you guys later…"

Ilia then grabbed her trunk and walked out into the muggle world where she was met by her relatives, Vernon then ordered her into the car which she quickly obeyed. The ride home was quiet as Ilia looked out the window with a sad look to her eyes, they then pulled into the drive as Ilia got told to grab her trunk and get inside. Ilia did asked and walked in the door as she closed it behind her, she then turned around as Vernon then up and slapped her across the face. Ilia was knocked to the ground as Vernon then kicked her in the stomach, Ilia quickly curled into a ball to protect herself from her enraged uncle as a single tear rolled down her face and thought to herself "_Someone, Anyone, please just take me away from all this!_"

Unknown to Ilia, her plea was heard by the same three from the night she had been left on her aunt's doorstep. The three nodded as they quickly decided it was time for the young girl to learn of her heritage, they then gathered their power and sent it down quickly to the child. Vernon was about to land a another blow to the now knocked out Ilia when a brilliant glow filled the room causing the Dursleys to shield their eyes quickly and when the light faded finally, Ilia had disappeared without a trace…

Meanwhile

Ganondorf sighed as he was sitting on his large bed; he then stood up and walked towards the window to look out at the fading sun. A single tear fell from his eye as he whispered "Lily…"

Ganondorf watched the sun go down as the fortress settled down for the night; he walked away from the window as the last bit of sunlight faded but stopped as he suddenly sensed something from outside. He turned back to the Window and hurried back over to look outside, he then saw what looked like a brilliant Shooting star streak pass the fortress and head into Hyrule in the night sky. Ganondorf blinked in shock as he could sense the magic coming off the object, he wondered what the object was and the feeling that something had changed somehow briefly crossed his mind. He then sighed as he looked at the large yet lonely bed as he softly whispered "I'll find you, Lily…Please wait for me, My Love."

Meanwhile, In Kokiri Forest…

The Great Deku tree was surprised as a nine year old girl suddenly appeared in front of him in a brilliant flash of light; he looked at the young girl and noticed the bruise of an adult shaped handprint on the girl's cheek causing him to growl softly. He then noticed a powerful magic lingering around the girl as The Kokiri came running to see what had happened, he calmed them down when he noticed Link looking at the young girl in shock. The Great Deku tree then asked "Link…Do you know who our mystery guest is?"

Link nodded and then spoke up "Great Deku tree, this is the girl I've been talking to through my Dreams over the years. Her name is Ilia!"

The Great Deku tree was shocked as Link had told him about the girl he talked to in his dreams, he then said "Link…I thought she lived in a different world then ours?"

Link nodded and said "I'm just as confused as to why she is here too, Great Deku tree…"

Suddenly Ilia moaned softly as all the Kokiri backed up except Saria and Link, Link quickly hurried over to Ilia's side with Saria as she slowly sat up in pain. Ilia then looked up and blinked in shock as she said "Link? How…is this possible? Where am I?"

The Great Deku tree then said "You're in Kokiri forest, young lady…"

Ilia screamed and scrambled backwards despite her pain as she stared up at the HUGE tree and asked "You…You Talk?!"

The Great Deku tree was surprised by her reaction as he then said "I'm the Guardian of the Forest; I'm the Great Deku tree."

Ilia was surprised at the gentle tone of the large Tree as Link then smiled and offered her a hand up, Ilia looked up the elven eared boy who was her closest friend despite only meeting in dreams and smiled as she grabbed his hand. He then helped her up as she noticed her decrease in age but didn't really care, The Great Deku tree then smiled gently and he then asked "Who will be willing to let Ilia stay with them?"

Mido and the other Kokiri looked at her in Mistrust when Saria stepped forward with a smile and said "She can stay with me! I don't mind since I do have an extra bed at my place."

Ilia smiled at the other girl and thanked her happily, Saria smiled at the genuine happiness Ilia was showing as the Great Deku Tree told all of them to head to bed since it was rather late. Ilia then bowed to the Great Deku tree and said "Thank you…"

She then ran after the others as Link and Saria waited for her, Saria smiled as she guided Ilia to her house and Ilia smiled as Saria then said "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please if it's not too much trouble."

Saria grabbed two cups and filled them with water before passing a cup to Ilia, Ilia sipped at the water when Saria then asked "Link said that you have a pretty voice when singing and I was wondering…if you would mind singing something for us Kokiri tomorrow?"

Ilia blinked in surprise then smiled as she said "That would be nice, I would love to do it. Saria…Link told me that you know how to play something called an ocarina?"

Saria nodded and said "Would you like to learn to play?"

Ilia nodded shyly before yawning, Saria smiled and said "We should get some sleep."

Ilia nodded as she lay down and said "Good night Saria…and thank you."

Saria smiled as she told Ilia she was welcomed and then laid down too as both girls fell asleep quickly. The night moved on and over the next two weeks, Ilia had been more or less accepted by the Kokiri although she usually spent most of her time with Link and Saria. Ilia's lessons with the ocarina had caused her confidence to soar with the gentle encouragement from Saria and Link; she also spent most of her time with them since the others tolerated her presence. Saria noticed Link and Ilia getting extremely close with all the time they spent together and frankly she approved of it, the two were a perfect match for each other and Saria had the feeling that Ilia somehow played a vital part in the future along with Link…

The next Day…

Ilia was worried, she couldn't find Link anywhere and quickly went to see Saria to see if she knew where Link was. Saria then told her that The Great Deku tree had asked for Link early that morning and he hadn't come back yet, suddenly both Ilia and Saria felt a horrifying change settle over the forest as Ilia whispered "Oh No, Link!"

Ilia and Saria then ran towards the entrance to the Great Deku tree's grove when Link walked out sadly, the others gathered around as they asked what happened and Link told them what had happened to The Great Deku tree. Mido and the others then looked shocked and sad when Mido then turned towards Ilia and shoved her, Mido then said in a cruel and angry voice "This is your fault! If you had never come here, the Great Deku tree would still be alive!"

Saria then stood up for Ilia as did Link when Mido then turned on Link and said "And you! It's your fault for not saving the Great Deku tree! You and Ilia will always be outsiders here!"

Ilia blinked back tears at Mido's hate filled words as Saria gave her a hug, Link gave Mido an angry look as he then said "That's your opinion, Mido but The Great Deku tree gave me a mission to go on with Ilia and I plan to fulfill that mission!"

Link, Saria and Ilia then left to so that Ilia and Link could pack for the journey, Link and Ilia were soon ready to leave as Saria stopped them on the bridge and gave each of them an ocarina she had made for them. Ilia's was a pretty shade of purplish pink while Link's was a soft orange color, Ilia then hugged Saria and whispered "Take care Saria and be careful…you're like the sister I never had…"

Saria smiled and wished her the same as Link then said "Ilia…we should leave before it gets dark…"

Ilia wiped her eyes quickly as she then followed Link out of the Forest and they began their journey towards the castle…

Two days later…

Ilia and Link headed into the town as Link's new fairy partner who was called Navi, fluttered around their heads. Link and Ilia's stomachs then growled as Ilia asked "Link…do we have any fruit left?"

Link took a look and sighed as he said "I'm afraid not…I guess we'll have to earn some money to get something to eat…"

Ilia blinked then had an idea as she said "Link, what if I sing and you play the ocarina in the market square? We could use one of the bowls we brought to collect the money."

Link thought about it then grinned as he asked "What song are you thinking of?"

Ilia thought about it then said "What about "Wind's Nocturne"? Think that one would work?"

Link nodded with a grin and they quickly set up near the fountain, Ilia then nodded to Link who began playing his ocarina and Ilia then took a deep breath before singing all of her heart

_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
>Hoping it will come today<br>Into the starlit night  
>Foolish dreamers turn their gaze<br>Waiting on a shooting star  
>But<strong>_

_**What if that star is not to come  
>Will their dreams fade to nothing?<br>When the horizon darkens most  
>we all need to believe there is hope<strong>_

_**is an angel watching closely over me?  
>Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?<br>I know my heart should guide me but  
>There's a hole within my soul<br>what will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
>Am I to be satisfied without knowing<br>I wish then for a chance to see  
>Now all I need (desperately)<br>Is my star to come...**_

Ilia's voice stalled the crowd of people surrounding them and people turned to listen to the soft yet beautiful song accompanied by the sweet sounding ocarina, Ilia then finished her song as the crowd began to clap for the performance the two had done. Link and Ilia soon had enough rupees to last them for a bit and they headed towards one of the food stalls to buy something to eat quickly. Link then noticed a young red headed girl standing by a closed mask shop, Ilia smiled and then the two of them walked towards her with the small bag of Pork buns they had bought. Ilia tapped the girl's shoulder and the girl turned in shock as Ilia said "Looks like you could use a little company….You hungry?"

The girl blinked then smiled as she then said "I'm Malon and you two are?"

Ilia and Link introduced themselves as they then gave Malon a pork bun, Malon thanked them happily and then Link asked "Malon…why are you here in town alone?"

Malon then sighed and said "My dad went to the castle to deliver milk from our ranch but he hasn't returned yet…"

Ilia smiled as Link and she looked at each other then nodded as one, Ilia then asked "Would you like us to find him for you?"

Malon then smiled and nodded as she then handed them a Cucco egg that she had been incubating for a while, she then said "This egg should hatch soon and it could possibly help you when you find my dad. Oh I almost forgot, my dad's name is Talon!"

Ilia and Link smiled then they set out for the castle…

Ilia and Link easily snuck past the guards and made their way into the inner courtyard where they found a young girl around their age peeking into a window, they walked forward when a stick suddenly broke under Link's weight. The girl turned around in shock and surprise as she asked "What? Who…who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

She then noticed Navi fluttering near Link and gasped, Ilia and Link were then asked "Are you two from the forest? Please, does one of you have the shining green stone?"

Ilia watched as Link nodded and the girl smiled and clapped as she said "Oh thank goodness…my dream has come true."

She then introduced herself as Princess Zelda of Hyrule and told them about her dream that she had been having for the last few months, she then said "I'm afraid that the man I was looking at through this window might represent the dark clouds in my dream…"

Link then stepped up to the window and looked in before jumping back as Zelda asked "Did he see you? Don't worry; I doubt he'll find out what we have planned. Please will you two help me keep him from getting the spiritual stones?"

Ilia and Link then looked at each other and nodded as Ilia said "You can count on us, Princess. We won't let you down."

Link and Ilia then walked towards Impa who then taught them a very special song before guiding them out of the castle, she walked with them out to the field before pointing them in the direction of Death Mountain to find the red spiritual stone. Ilia and Link then started walking towards the mountain as a large owl flew overheard almost protectively…

Three days later…

Ilia waited quietly for Link as she walked around Goron city, she then noticed Daruina leaving his room and she ran over to him, the Goron leader then told her that Link had completed the challenge he had given him of clearing out Dodongo's Cavern. Ilia sighed in relief then hurried to meet Link at the cavern entrance, Link stumbled out into the Light as Ilia then tackled him in a hug and whispered "I was so worried when I woke up and found out you went in there by yourself…"

Link returned the hug and said "Sorry I worried you, Ilia…"

Daruina then jumped from the ledge and landed behind them as he congratulated Link for completing the test he had given him, Daruina then gave them the Spiritual stone or fire and advised them to meet with the Great Fairy who lived on top of Death Mountain. Ilia and Link then thanked him and headed up the mountain to meet the Fairy Daruina had mentioned…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

Ch.3

Ilia and Link finally made it to the top where they found a very large owl perched on the sign in front of them, the owl then introduced himself as Kaepora Gaebora and told them about the Great Fairy preferring People seeking her to find their own way. He also told them that she wasn't in the crater when Ilia noticed a Patch of Rock that was a slightly different color then the rest of the mountain, Link followed her gaze then he ran over to place a bomb in front of the rock patch. Ilia and Link then moved a safe distance back as the fuse grew shorter and shorter; the bomb then blew up and revealed the way to the Great Fairy as Ilia and Link smiled. They then held hands as they walked into the tunnel leading to the home of the Great Fairy; they looked around in surprise at the beautiful marble fountain when Navi alerted them to the mark of the Triforce in front of the pool of water.

Link and Ilia then took out their ocarinas and began to play the song Impa had taught them, Ilia and Link finished the song as they then heard soft laughter as a pretty pink haired woman appeared from the fountain water. She then introduced herself as the Great Fairy of Power, She then unlocked Link's ability to use magic and turned to Ilia with a gentle smile. The fairy then took a closer look at Ilia and gasped as she asked "Young Lady, why do you have so many blocks on your magic?"

Ilia looked surprised before asking "Wait…What? I have blocks on my magic?"

The Great fairy nodded then said 'If you want, I'm able remove 2 of the 12 blocks. If you want to get the others removed, you'll have to visit the other Great Fairies that are scattered across the land. I can give you a hint as to where the next fairy is to help you though, she lives near Hyrule castle but you must find the way to her yourself."

Ilia thought about what the fairy had offered then looked up at her as she said "I want to be free of these blocks so please remove the ones you can…."

The Great Fairy nodded with a smile before waving her hand and Ilia's magic suddenly felt a bit lighter causing her to give a small sigh of relief, Ilia and Link then thanked the Great fairy for helping them as she nodded and disappeared into the fountain water. Ilia and Link then walked out of the Tunnel and Kaepora Gaebora then talked to them for a moment before offering to give them a ride down the Mountain, the two children accepted and the owl easily lifted them before flying down the mountain towards the Village. Ilia and Link were then dropped off on the roof of one of the houses as the large owl then flew off after wishing them good luck, Ilia and Link then jumped down from the roof and headed out of the village so they could find clues to where the third spiritual stone was.

That night…

Ilia sighed as they made camp for the night, Link smiled at Ilia who seemed lost in thought as her shoulder blade length red hair was gently blown around by the wind. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing Ilia to start and look up at him; Link sat down next to her then asked "You ok?"

Ilia sighed and said "I'm just a bit scared, I guess. This world is so different then the world I come from but yet somehow…it feels more like home then anything I have felt."

Link then gave her a gentle hug as they both yawned, Link and Ilia then decided to lie down and they quickly crawled into the rather large yet comfortable bedroll they were sharing at night. Link wished Ilia a good night as she returned the gesture and they fell asleep back to back, Link woke around Midnight to soft whimpers of fear and quickly rolled over as he gently cuddled up to Ilia and hugged her which quickly stopped the whimpering. Link just gave a sleepy smile then yawned as he went back to sleep while cuddling with Ilia, the two then slept peacefully for the rest of the night until the morning sun rose. They woke to the sunlight in their eyes and quickly cleaned up their campsite, Ilia and Link then began to walk across the field as the Sun rose higher into the clear blue sky.

Ilia and Link had covered a fair bit of ground by noon when they stumbled upon a large Ranch, Ilia and Link then decided to explore and made their way into a large field filled with horses of different colors. Ilia then saw Malon in the middle of the field with a brown filly that was listening to Malon's song, Link and Ilia then approached as the filly ran off in fear of them. Malon was happy to see them again as she talked to them for a bit before teaching them the song her mother had written, Ilia and Link then noticed the time and excused themselves so they could continue their journey for the third stone. Malon nodded and wished them luck on their journey as they left the ranch; she waved until Ilia and Link were out of sight then went back to the field to spend time with Epona.

Ilia and Link were frustrated as they hadn't found a single clue on where the third stone was, Navi then suggested the use the song Saria had taught them to talk with Saria herself to see if she maybe knew where to look next. Link and Ilia then looked at each other and started to laugh as they had forgotten about Saria's song's special abilities, Link then played the song and they soon heard Saria's voice. Link and Ilia then explained the problem they had and Saria came to the rescue as she said "The Great Deku tree once told me that the Spiritual Stone of Water was in the Zora's domain…Maybe King Zora will know more about it!"

Ilia and Link then thanked Saria for her help and head towards the river that led to their destination, Ilia and Link made good time heading up river when they came to a dead end with a large water fall. Link then noticed a Triforce symbol on the ground in front of the waterfall then played Zelda's Lullaby, the waterfall then parted to reveal a doorway behind the curtain of water. Link and Ilia then jumped the gap to get to the Door and headed into the tunnel, they gasped at the beautiful water filled cavern then followed the path and signs to the Throne room of King Zora. Ilia and Link tried to talk with the king but he dismissed them and said "I must find my Daughter Ruto who is missing! Unless you have information, please leave!"

Ilia and Link sighed when a Zora then came from a small tunnel off to their left and asked if either of them wanted to try his diving game. Link grinned and said "I'll try it out!"

The Zora then led them to a water fall that opened into the main cavern and explained the object of the game to Link who nodded in understanding, The Zora then threw the rupees that Link had to collect out over the waterfall and into the water below. Link jumped and dove neatly into the water as he managed to collect all the rupees before the time limit was up, The Zora was impressed when Link came back up and gave Link a silver Zora scale which would allow him to dive a bit deeper than before, Ilia then noticed a passage under the water and pointed it out to Link who told her that he would check it out. Ilia nodded with a smile and watched as Link dove into the water from the top of the waterfall again, he then dove into the passage as Ilia head down to the Shallow water to wait for him…

15 minutes later…

Link surfaced from the passage and looked around for Ilia before swimming towards her with a bottle that had a note in it; they quickly looked at the note and then took it to the King. The King then read the note and gave them permission to enter Zora's Fountain so that they could help Princess Ruto, Ilia and Link then hurried past the King to see what they would be dealing with. Link and Ilia blinked at the large creature in front of them as Ilia deadpanned "It's a whale…their patron deity is a whale…"

Link snickered at her tone in amusement before taking the fish that Ilia had caught on a hunch and walking up to the whale to offer the fish, Ilia watched in shock as Link was suddenly sucked into the whale without a warning and the whale quickly closed his mouth. Ilia then dashed forward and tried to enter the whale but the whale refused to let her enter, Ilia sighed then settled down to wait for Link as she played her ocarina. Ilia waited about three hours when she heard Link yelp and a loud splash, Ilia quickly located him and blinked at the female Zora that was with him, she watched as Link was given the last spiritual stone by the princess then Ilia noticed a strong feeling of magic on a stretch of land near a rock wall. Ilia and Link quickly checked it out and wound up finding another Great Fairy Fountain, they went inside and summoned the fairy who gave Link the spell called "Farore's Wind" then the fairy kindly removed two more blocks from Ilia's magic which made Ilia feel even lighter than before. Ilia and Link then thanked the fairy before leaving so they could get back to Princess Zelda with the stones, Ilia and Link were quick to leave Zora's domain and started the four day journey back to Castle town and Hyrule castle…

Four days later…

Ilia and Link hurried towards the Gate in the growing thunderstorm when Ilia suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky, Link also stopped and asked what was wrong as Ilia then said "We need to hurry! Something about this storm doesn't feel right!"

Ilia and Link then sprinted for the gate as the drawbridge suddenly lowered in front of them and Impa with Zelda in front of her galloped past on a white horse, Ilia and Link saw Zelda then throw something into the moat as her and Impa disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly they heard the sound of hooves behind them and they turned to see the man Link had seen through the castle window, Ganondorf swore and said "Damn it…they escaped…"

He then looked at Link as he never noticed Ilia off to the side and asked which way the white horse had gone, Link then drew his sword and Shield as he said "Like I'll tell you!"

Ganondorf laughed and then hit Link with a blast of magic that sent him flying into the ground before galloping off; Ilia yelped Link's name and hurried to his side as she helped him sit up. Ilia asked if he was ok and Link nodded with a smile when Navi alerted them that the thing Zelda had thrown into the water was still there, Link promptly dove in and retrieved it as Ilia grabbed his hand to help him out. They suddenly found themselves in a beautiful temple as they heard Zelda's message and learned the Song of Time, Ilia and Link then found themselves back in front of the gate to town to their surprise. Ilia then said "Link…we should visit the Great Fairy near the castle first before we head to the Temple of Time."

Link agreed and they hurried to the castle where they head down a dead end path where Ilia sensed powerful fairy magic, they quickly revealed the entrance and made their way into the fountain. They quickly summoned the fairy and Link gained a new spell called "Din's fire" while the Fairy removed another two blocks on Ilia causing her magic to feel much lighter and more natural, Ilia also noticed she felt more in tune with the world of Hyrule with all the blocks that had been removed. Link and Ilia thanked the Great Fairy for her help and then set out to head back to Town so they could get to the Temple of Time, Ilia and Link quickly made their way into the temple where they read the inscription on the alter and Link did as it asked. Ilia watched as the three stones floated into the air and land on the alter causing the large stone door to open, her and Link then held hands as they approached the room when they saw the sword in front of them. Navi was in shock as she said "It can't be! It's the legendary blade…the Master Sword!"

Link and Ilia then approached the sword as Ilia stood next to Link who pulled the sword out from the pedestal, suddenly a wall of pure blue magic surrounded the two as Ilia and Link yelped in shock. Ilia struggled to stay awake as she suddenly felt extremely sleepy but she soon gave in to the feeling and fell into a deep sleep, Link wasn't far behind her in giving into the feeling of sleepiness and the two slumbered and were completely unaware what was happening to the outside world…

Ilia then heard a familiar voice calling to her and Link, she groaned softly as she then suddenly fell to her knees as she felt rather strange. Ilia then looked up with blurry eyes as everything then came into focus, she gasped in shock at the "room" she was in and then noticed the older man standing in front her. Ilia was confused when she then heard Link's voice but it sounded deeper now…almost like he was sixteen instead of nine, she looked over at him and went wide eyed at seeing the handsome 16 year old that was looking at her in shock. Link then said "Ilia, is that actually you?"

Ilia nodded and then said "Why would you ask that?"

She then paused at the slightly deeper voice she had and quickly looked down as she squeaked in shocked disbelief, she was also 16 years old with a lithe but curvy body and her skin had darkened a few shades to a creamy caramel color. Her hair was now just past her waist and had darkened to a bit of a deeper red with hints of a firey gold at the tips, Link then walked over with a smile and smoothed her hair back behind her ear as he said "You look beautiful…"

Ilia blushed happily when they heard the only other person in the room cough in amusement, they turned towards him and the man introduced himself as Rauru the sage of light before telling them what had happened while they had been sleeping. Ilia and Link were in shock at what they heard and Rauru then asked them to find the other five Sages and awaken their true power, Link and Ilia quickly agreed as Rauru thanked them then gave Link the Light medallion before sending them back to The Temple of Time. Ilia and Link then made to leave the room when they heard someone behind them; Link drew his sword and shield while Ilia turned with a soft glow of magic around her hands to see a young "man" standing near the Master Sword's resting place.

Ilia blinked as the young man then spoke to Link and said "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?"

Ilia caught the hint about the forest sage and paled as she said "Are you saying Saria is in trouble?!"

Sheik looked at Ilia then nodded as he said "You and Link must break the curse on each Temple, only then can the King of Evil be stopped. The bond you two have will be tested again and again but have faith in each other and in yourself for Together, you are stronger."

Ilia nodded along with Link as they then headed to Kakariko Village to find whatever Sheik wanted them to get…

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf looked out one of the window of his fortress and sighed as his thoughts turned once more to Lily; He missed her like crazy and hoped to get the rest of the Triforce so that he could use its power to go to Lily's home world and find her so he could possibly bring her home. He then turned as he heard someone enter the room and said "Have you had any luck, grandmothers?"

Koume and Kotake could see a bit of hope in his eyes and shook their heads before Koume then said something that confused Ganondorf "It would seem a new player has been added to the "game". Who they are is unclear to me…but it would seem they have some connection to our tribe…"

Ganondorf nodded then dismissed the two before heading to his bed chambers with a sad sigh…

Meanwhile, back with Link and Ilia…

Ilia sighed as she watched the brilliant full moon rise over their campsite, Link sat beside her and asked "What's wrong, Ilia? You've been pretty quiet ever since we left the Temple of Time…"

Ilia looked at him and then said "I'm scared, Link…I can't help feeling a bit helpless. I'm really worried about Saria and I'm terrified that I'm not going to be much help in rescuing her. Yes, I have my magic…but I have no idea how to even use it without my wand and I don't know how to even use a weapon if need be…"

Link then pulled Ilia into a hug and said "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Remember what Sheik said? You just have to believe in yourself…besides as long as we have each other, we are stronger then possibly anything that comes our way."

Ilia look up at Link who smiled and gently leaned in, Ilia was surprised as she felt Link's lip brush hers but she closed her eyes and gently deepened the kiss as the moon shone down on them. Just for that moment, they didn't have to deal with the weight of the world or any other crap they were going through. For that moment, they got to be two normal teenagers expressing their feelings for each other beneath the light of the moon…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

Ch.4

Four days later…

Ilia and Link walked into Kokiri Village and stopped in shock at all the Monsters that had invaded the village, Link and Ilia then looked around for the Kokiri and found them inside their houses. Link and Ilia were then told that Mido and Saria had gone to the Forest Temple to find out what was going on, Link and Ilia then headed into the Lost Woods to get to the Scared Meadow where the entrance to the Forest Temple was. Ilia and Link then made their way through the lost woods when they found Mido blocking the way; He growled and said "What are you Grown-ups doing here? Saria told me not to let anyone pass unless they had some proof they know her but I doubt Adults like you would know her!"

Ilia and Link blinked then looked at each other before smiling, they then pulled out the ocarinas they had and then they both played Saria's song causing Mido to blink as he said "You… actually know Saria?"

Ilia and Link nodded as Mido then stepped aside and said "Please Help Saria! I'll be counting on you two!"

Ilia and Link then headed past Mido and then headed into the small maze that led into The Scared Meadow, They soon made it past all the Monsters and entered the Meadow. Ilia and Link then held hands as they approached the Stump where they had last seen Saria sitting, Ilia felt tears enter her eyes as Link then turned and noticed Sheik jump down from the wall. He walked towards them as he said softly "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

Sheik then played the song on his harp twice before letting Link and Ilia practice the song, Sheik then put his harp away and said "Link and Ilia... I'll see you again..."

Link made to walk forward but Sheik disappeared as he threw down a Deku nut to cover his escape, Link sighed then pulled out the hookshot he had won from the ghost of Dampe the grave keeper and aimed at the tree branch above the Forest Temple. He then hugged Ilia around the waist as she put her arms around his neck and shot the hookshot into the branch; they were easily pulled up by the spring loaded chain and landed on the platform under them. Link then turned to Ilia as he felt her tremble and asked "You going to be ok?"

Ilia nodded with a shaky smile and said "I'll be fine, now let's go save Saria!"

Link smiled then gave her a gentle kiss before they entered the door to the Temple, Ilia and Link then looked around when Ilia noticed the vines to the right. She walked towards them when they heard the howls of Wolfos suddenly ring through the area, Link turned and swore as he told "Ilia…climb to the top, these guys are guarding something in this room. I'll take them out while you're up there…"

Ilia nodded and said "Be careful, Link…I don't want to lose you."

Ilia then began to climb up the Vines to the top of the tree; she then looked around when she noticed a small chest on the other tree. She quickly crossed the branch that led to a large branch from the other tree and jumped the gap to get the chest; she opened it and found a rather small silver key inside when she heard the two Wolfos howl in defeat. She looked over the edge as Link sheathed the Master Sword and turned to look up at her, Ilia smiled as Link then held out his arms and she jumped down with the key. Link quickly caught Ilia and they gave each other a quick kiss before they looked at the wooden door in front of them, they then walked over to it and opened the door as they found themselves in a small hallway guarded by a rather huge spider. Link then used the hookshot to take the spider out and they walked through the door that was behind the large spider into a large room with four torches with different color flames. Ilia and Link then saw four Poes appear and take the flames away from the room which caused what looked like an elevator to sink down into the floor, Ilia sighed then said "Why do I have a feeling we need to destroy all four Poes to get the elevator running again?"

Link looked at her with a smile and said "Because knowing our Luck, that's exactly what we have to do?"

Ilia gave him a dry look and said "Smart ass…."

Link just chuckled then said "But you still love me!"

Ilia shook her head with a soft sigh and said "Let's just find those Poes and get the Flames back for the Torches…."

Five hours later…

Ilia's eye was twitching as they had just defeated the third Poe Sister after about ten tries at that stupid puzzle she made them do in under a minute, Link was just as annoyed at the Poes' antics as they left the room and headed back into the main entrance area where they found the Fourth and Final Poe sister. Link quickly engaged The Poe in combat but was having a tough time telling the real one from the illusions, Ilia then noticed something that the Poe did before attacking and yelled "Link, the real one spins just before she attacks!"

Link heard her and quickly turned the tables on the Poe who gave one last cry then disappeared as the final Flame was lit up, Ilia and Link then watched as the elevator then rose back up before they stepped on and were lowered to the floor below them. Link and Ilia quickly solved the last puzzle to open the Boss door and headed into the room, Link was the first to enter the ring like room and look around before heading back towards Ilia. He was about to reach her when a gate of Spikes suddenly went up and Ilia yelped as he turned and saw a phantom Version of Ganondorf behind him, the phantom then disappeared into the nearest painting as Link quickly pulled out his new Bow and waited for his chance to take it out..

An hour later…

Link hit one knee as the Phantom was destroyed and the gate came down allowing Ilia to run over to him, Link reassured her that he was ok when they noticed the glowing blue circle in the middle of the ring. Ilia and Link stepped inside where a glowing crystal like structure surrounded them and took them into the Chamber of Sages, Ilia and Link looked around for Rauru when they noticed the green circle that represented the Forest Sage was glowing brightly. Suddenly Saria appeared in the circle with a smile causing Ilia to cry out in relief and hug her; Saria was quick to return the hug and then gave Link the Forest Medallion to add her power to his. Ilia and Link were then sent back to the forest as Saria then said "We'll always be friends…"

Link and Ilia then landed in the old Great Deku tree's grove when they noticed a young looking sprout in front of the Old Deku tree, Link approached the little sprout and was scared half to death as the New Great Deku tree sprout suddenly popped up in front of him. Ilia burst out laughing along with Navi at his reaction and Link shot them a playful glare as he said "That wasn't funny!"

Ilia giggle and said "But the girly high pitch scream was…"

Link gave a snort as he said "I do not do girly…"

The Deku tree sprout then gave a cough of amusement and introduced himself before saying "Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"

Link was in shock as the Deku Tree sprout then said "You are a Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now...You have learned your own destiny... So you know what you must do... That's right... You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all of the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule with Ilia's help!"

Ilia and Link then nodded in understanding and excused themselves to find out where they had to go next to find the next Sage; they walked away from the Deku tree sprout as Ilia then asked "Link…are you ok? That must have been bit of shock to you."

Link then looked at her with a smile before saying "I'm ok…yes it was a bit of shock but it actually answers quite a lot of my questions that I had when I was raised here…"

Ilia smiled then kissed his cheek as they entered the Kokiri village, they smiled at seeing the Kokiri being able to play outside for the first time since the Monsters had invaded the Kokiri Forest. Ilia and Link decided to head back to the Temple of Time to figure out their next move and quickly left to go back to the ruins of what was left of Castle Town.

Two days later…

Ilia and Link crossed the drawbridge into the Castle Town ruins and made their way to the Temple of Time while avoiding the monsters that were scattered across the old market square; they then entered the Temple of Time and walked towards the room where the Master Sword had been sleeping where Sheik was waiting for them. Sheik approached them and then said as he gestured to the pedestal "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage... But there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time... If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years... The time will come when you will have to return here quickly... I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light..."

Link and Ilia followed Sheik on his harp once again with their ocarinas and Sheik then put the harp away as he then said "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands... Link and Ilia, we shall meet again!"

Sheik then disappeared again with the flash of a Deku nut as Link and Ilia looked at each other, Link then sighed as he said "So…if what Sheik said was true….then the next Temple is on Death Mountain."

Ilia nodded and said "Let's rest here for the night and head out in the morning for Death Mountain, maybe the Gorons will know something about the temple and the sage…"

Link nodded with a smile before kissing Ilia's cheek and they quickly set up their shared bedroll before settling in for the night, Ilia sighed contently as she snuggled into Link's arms and placed her head on his chest. Link then kissed her forehead and settled down before they both fell asleep; they never noticed Sheik watching them from the rafters with a smile and keeping a watch over the two all through the night…

The next day…

Link woke to a feeling of loss and quickly looked around when he noticed Ilia missing; he then heard a soft song from the main part of the Temple and crawled out of the bedroll before walking to the entrance of the Room he was in. Ilia was playing her ocarina as Link watched her stop and look up with tears streaming down her cheeks, Link then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Ilia's waist as he said "That was a rather pretty song you were playing. Ilia….is everything alright, you seem so sad today."

Ilia sighed and said "I…I miss my mom so much, Link. It's just hitting me really hard today for some reason, that's all."

Link then gently kissed her neck with a smile and said "Your mom would so proud of you for all that you have accomplished in your life; I know that I am…"

Ilia smiled then turned to give Link a soft kiss on the lips as she told him thank you, Link chuckled then said "We should pack up and get ready to leave for Death Mountain if we want get there in good time since we are on foot for now."

Ilia nodded and they headed back into the room they had slept in to clean up, they soon finished and they made their way through the monster infested ruins to Hyrule Field. Ilia then looked towards the Mountain and narrowed her eyes at the angry looking circle of clouds near the top of the mountain; Link followed her gaze and also narrowed his eyes at the clouds as he said "Something tells me we need to hurry to Goron City, something about those clouds are putting me on edge right now…"

With that, Link and Ili set off for Death Mountain…

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was playing his organ in order to relax a bit when one of his spies that he sent to follow the Hero of Time, appeared. Ganondorf stopped playing and turned as he asked "Well? What do you have to report?"

The spy gulped and then said "The Hero of Time has a female traveling companion that's been helping him; it seems they are quite close to each other."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow then asked what she looked like, the spy then said "Long, deep red hair tipped in firey gold to her waist, creamy caramel skin and flawless emerald eyes. Her clothes are a simple green shirt and brown riding pants with black riding boots…My lord, is something wrong?"

Ganondorf was pale as he then said no and dismissed the spy with orders to keep a close eye on the two, the spy bowed then disappeared as Ganondorf stood and looked out the window. He then thought to himself "_Could it actually be Lily somehow? I must find out…._"

Ganondorf then sighed and head to his rooms to plan how to separate the hero of time from his companion….


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: OK do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *giggles* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

Ch.5

Link and Ilia made their way to Goron City to see Darunia and to ask if he knew anything about the Fire Sage, they entered the Goron City and found the city almost completely empty except for a rather young Goron that kept rolling away from them every time they approached him. Link then got frustrated and quickly placed a bomb in the path of the young Goron; Ilia gave him a look of amused disbelief as the Young Goron then rolled right into the bomb and caused it to blow up. The young Goron then stopped and shivered as he said ""How could you two do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servants! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link, Hero of the Gorons!"

Link and Ilia looked at each other in surprise then Ilia began to giggle as Link then explained who he was, the young Goron's eyes went really wide as he then said "What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!"

Ilia cracked up at the gobsmacked look on Link's face as the young Goron then said "Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave!"

Ilia giggled and then asked "Who's your dad, little one?"

The young Goron then looked at her and said "My dad is Darunia..."

Link and Ilia blinked in surprise then Link smiled and asked "Where is every one? The city is so empty right now…"

The young Goron then explained what had happened before saying "Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the temple, but... Only you, Link, can save everyone! I'm sure that the shop owner, who is hiding somewhere right now, will also help you! Now, I'll tell you about the secret passage to the Fire Temple!"

Ilia and Link then learned the secret way to the Temple and Link was given a Goron tunic that would allow him to withstand the heat of the Crater and Temple, Link then looked at Ilia with a loving look before saying "Ilia…would you mind staying with Young Link? I think he would like the company."

Ilia nodded with a smile as Link and Navi then headed down to move the Statue in Darunia's room, Ilia then turned to the young Goron and said "Wanna play a game while we wait for him to get back?"

The young Goron smiled and nodded happily as Ilia grinned…

Three hours later….

Link sighed in relief as he finished off the Dragon that had threatened the Gorons; he then noticed the glowing circle nearby and stepped into it as the same crystal structure from the first Temple surrounded him. He was taken to the Chamber of the Sages where he found Ilia waiting for him; she tackled him in a hug before an amused cough grabbed their attention causing them to turn and see Darunia. He greeted them happily and then gave Link the Fire Medallion; Darunia turned to Ilia and said "Ilia… I can give you a protection from the heat of the crater for 20 minutes tops in order to see the Great Fairy who lives there. You two must be careful and never lose faith in each other on this journey for I have a feeling your roads will soon split apart for a bit before rejoining…"

Link and Ilia nodded as they were then transported to the crater, Link and Ilia soon found the way to the Great Fairy fountain and entered. Ilia and Link then played the song and the Great Fairy of Wisdom soon appeared, the kind Fairy then granted Link his full magical powers and removed two more blocks from Ilia before giving Ilia the advice to practice her magic spells without her wand. Ilia looked surprised at the suggestion but nodded in agreement as the Fairy then disappeared back into the fountain water, Ilia and Link then headed outside the crater before they headed back down to the village at the base of Death Mountain. A kind woman then offered to let them stay the night at her place and they entered the house only to find out that Malon's father, Talon was sleeping on one of the beds which confused them. Ilia and Link then cuddled up in one of the beds and quickly fell asleep, morning soon came and Ilia woke up to the smell of oatmeal with a bit of cinnamon in it. Link woke up about a minute after Ilia and joined her at the table for Breakfast; Link then woke up Talon to ask why he wasn't on Lon Lon Ranch anymore.

Talon sighed and told them what Ingo had done to take over the Ranch, Ilia was furious with what she had heard as was Link and they quickly decided to go help Malon at the ranch…

Two days later….

Link and Ilia walked on to the Ranch and quickly split up to look for Malon, Link and Ilia then met back up after 15 minutes to look in the barn together. They entered the barn door and looked around when Ilia noticed a familiar young woman working near the back; Ilia gave a sigh of relief and hurried towards the teen as she called out "Malon!"

The girl jerked and turned towards them with a curious look, she then blinked and said in shock "Wait a minute…Ilia and Link? Is that really you?"

Ilia and Link nodded causing Malon to tear up and tackle them in a hug, Ilia and Link quickly returned the hug before Link asked "Malon…what do we need to do to free the Ranch from Ingo? Do you know anything we can use?"

Malon thought for a moment then said "He charges people money to ride all the different horses but I know for a fact Epona won't let anyone who doesn't know her song, ride her. I overheard him say something about giving Epona to Ganondorf so he could break her in, Ingo does have one fault though…he's become quite greedy with money. He often challenges people to races with a bet of 50 rupees but no one has beaten him yet, I bet if you beat him…he'll get angry then challenge you to another Race with Higher stakes. You can use that against him."

Link smirked at that then looked at Ilia as he said "Let's do it, I'll do the riding against the jerk so that if one of us needs to get Malon out of here…we can."

Ilia nodded then kissed him as she told Link to be careful, Link nodded then headed towards the corral where Ingo was…

Ilia watched as Ingo tried to trap Link and Epona on the ranch with a smug grin, Ilia then grinned as Epona jumped the gate and Link offered his hand to her. Malon giggled at the sight of Ingo passed out the ground from fainting as Epona had jumped over him. Malon then wished Link and Ilia luck on their journey as Ilia sat behind Link on Epona's back, Link and Ilia smiled at their friend then they quickly headed towards Zora's Domain as they waved goodbye…

A day later…

They came to the entrance of Zora's domain as Ilia shivered bit from the cold air coming from the entrance, Link and Ilia then entered the large cavern to find everything and everyone frozen under a thick sheet of ice. Ilia paled as Link looked worried and said "We need to find King Zora…and quick!"

Ilia nodded and they hurried into King Zora's throne room to find him frozen solid in a bock of red ice, Link sighed when Navi then said "I think we can melt this magical ice from around King Zora if we use what's called "Blue Fire"! I remember the Deku tree saying that Blue Fire can melt red ice…"

Ilia and Link looked at each other then they nodded at each other as they headed into Zora's Fountain to see if there was possibly a source of Blue Fire nearby, Link spotted a nearby cave that they couldn't access before and the two quickly jumped across the Ice that led to the cave. The two quickly figured out the way through the cavern and made it into the last room when bars came down over the door and a White Wolfo appeared, Link was quick to engage in combat with the White Wolfo and soon defeated it causing a large treasure chest appear. He opened the chest and found a pair of Iron Boots that would allow him to walk under water, he then turned at the same time as Ilia when Sheik suddenly showed up and said "We meet again, Link and Ilia... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt... If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

Link and Ilia quickly learned the song then Sheik wished them luck and said "Link and Ilia... I'll see you again..."

Sheik then disappeared again and Link helped Ilia get out through the underwater passage, Ilia and Link then hurried to the Throne Room and melted the ice around King Zora who gave Link a Zora tunic that would allow him to breathe underwater. Ilia and Link thanked the king then they used the new song that Sheik had taught them to get to the temple, Link and Ilia were in shock at what was once a beautiful lake but now…it was almost dry as a bone. Ilia and Link then looked at each other and nodded as Ilia then used the bubble head charm to be able to breathe underwater in the water temple, Link and Ilia then jumped in to the water covering the water temple's entrance and quickly opened it before swimming inside…

Ilia and Link soon made it into the temple and walked towards the main part when Ilia and Link were suddenly ambushed by a large black mass, Link tried to destroy the black mass when it suddenly wrapped itself around Ilia and disappeared into the shadows with her reaching for him and fear in her eyes. Needless to say, Link was PISSED. He then quickly began making his way through the Temple with a little help from Ruto who then suddenly disappeared…

Meanwhile, with Ilia…

Ilia groaned in slight pain as she came around and found herself in a rather strange room, she looked around then called Link's name as she wondered where he was. Suddenly she heard a soft splash behind her and whirled around to see a pure black version of Link looking at her with glowing red eyes; Ilia then quickly went on guard as the Dark Link approached her. Ilia was then swept up into a waltz by the Dark Link as she yelped in surprise, the creature was actually very gentle with her as he led her through the dance when Link suddenly came running in with a really pissed off look and said "Get your damn hands off MY girlfriend!"

Dark Link made a growling noise then drew his sword and Shield before attacking Link, both males went at it in a rather brutal manner as Ilia watched in shock. Link then defeated Dark Link who disappeared in a flash of dark light; Ilia gave a sigh of relief as she hurried over to Link and hugged him as he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, Link and her then headed into the next room to get the treasure the Dark Link was guarding and made their way to the Boss monster in the Temple. Ilia watched the Battle from the corner of the room as her boyfriend managed to land a devastating blow to the Monster's core, the monster then died after one more hit causing all the water in the room to disappear. Ilia and Link were quick to enter the glowing circle and they were quickly transported to the Chamber of Sages, Ilia giggled as Ruto then appeared as the Water Sage and gave Link the Water Medallion before asking them as they disappeared from the chamber to thank Sheik for helping her get out from under the ice…

Ilia and Link then met with Sheik as they passed on Ruto's message to him, Sheik nodded and then disappeared when Ilia and Link stepped up to the edge of the small island. Link then wrapped an arm around Ilia's waist as they watched the sunset from the island, Ilia looked up at her boyfriend and smiled as she wished that this moment could last for ever. Once night fell, they made their way back to the main land when suddenly they were attacked by Skeletos that worked for Ganondorf. Link was quickly separated from Ilia by the undead warriors fighting him, Ilia was also surrounded and she using her magic the best she could defend herself from the warriors when her world suddenly went black...

Link heard Ilia's cry of pain and quickly broke through the undead warriors' ranks in time to see Ilia in the arms of a large flying creature that he couldn't identify, he quickly called Epona and raced after the creature that was taking his girlfriend. He was nearly caught up when he found his way blocked by even more monsters, he tried to fight his way through but he was too late as the creature had now disappeared into the distance with Ilia...

Meanwhile...

Ganondorf was playing his organ in order to calm himself when one of his servants came in and said "We have the Hero of Time's companion waiting for you, My King..."

Ganondorf nodded to hide his nervousness and stood to follow the servant, Ganondorf walked after the servant and realized they were headed towards the dungeons. He then asked "Why is the girl in the dungeons when I gave orders to have her treated like a guest?"

The servant shuddered at the furious tone in Ganondorf's voice and told him that the winged creature had placed her there and no one who worked in the dungeons had heard about his orders yet, Ganondorf calmed himself down and then followed the servant to where the young girl was being kept. He entered the room and found the young girl laying on the thin cot with a nice large bump on the back of her head, he looked at the girl and felt a pang of pain in his heart at how much the girl looked like his missing wife with minor differences. He then gently placed a sleeping spell on her and gently picked her up before taking her to a beautifully decorated room next to his rooms, Twinrova were already waiting in the room and gasped at the Lily look alike in Ganondorf's arms.

Twinrova then asked Ganondorf to leave the room while they used a potion that would identify the girl's parentage to them, Ganondorf nodded and then left the room as Twinrova began to work...

one hour later...

Ganondorf sighed as he played the organ to take his mind off the young girl, he knew the potion would take at least a day to show on the paper once blood was added to it to show who the girl's parents were. He then decided to head to his rooms and try to sleep when he heard a very Familiar song that he hadn't heard since Lily was with him...

Inside the room...

Ilia woke up from the sleeping spell and found herself locked in a rather beautiful room, Ilia even looked out the window for an escape route but found nothing. She sat down at the window seat and felt tears slipping down her face, she then sighed and began to sing the song her mom and her real dad had written so long ago. Ilia then broke down crying as she felt scared and alone without Link, she then noticed a brilliant star in the sky and said softly as she looked up at the star "Mom...what should I do? I feel so scared and alone here, please let me know what to do..."

Ilia then fell asleep in the window seat while Ganondorf closed the door that he had opened up a small crack, he then head to his rooms as the painful yet happy memories of Lily threatened to have tears spill from his amber gold eyes...

The next day...

Koume of Twinrova looked at the parentage test for the young girl and Koume squawked in shock before calling Kotake over to also look at the test, Kotake took one look at the test as her jaw dropped in disbelief at what she was seeing on the paper...


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

Ch.6

Ilia moaned softly as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder; she then heard a soft female voice say "My lady…it is time to get up, I have a hot bath drawn for you and an outfit placed on your bed."

Ilia then remembered what happened and sat up in shock as she looked at a rather pretty older woman with darker skin color and dressed in an outfit that reminded Ilia of an Arabic dancing outfit for women. The lady smiled and said in a soft teasing tone "Well, well…it seems the sleepy head is finally up!"

Ilia blinked then she tried to hide a giggle as the lady then said "So you do laugh! Any ways…the bathroom is behind that door there and the bath is ready for you."

Ilia gave the older woman a smile and thanked her as she walked into the bathroom, Ilia then undressed after closing the door and slipped into the large tub with a sigh. She relaxed for a few minutes before dunking her head and soaking her hair; she then calmly raised her head from the water and began to scrub her body and hair so she would at least look decent for whatever her captors were planning for her. 20 minutes later she heard a knock on the door and the older lady from earlier then called out, "My lady, it is almost breakfast time and his majesty would like you to join him for the meal…"

Ilia stiffened at that but knew she better do as she was told, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a soft fluffy towel around her before going into the bedroom area. The older lady smiled then helped her get dressed in a light yet simple dress that was obviously designed for a desert climate, the dress was beautiful shade of dark blue that complimented her nicely and had metallic black braid as the trim around the waist and top of the dress. Ilia was then led over to the vanity and the older lady smiled as she quickly did Ilia's hair in a simple high ponytail, the lady then fastened it in place with a metallic black clasp that had a pretty looking blue, purple and black butterfly attached to it. Ilia looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit she actually looked really nice as the older lady then helped her up; Ilia then followed her to the dining room where she saw Ganondorf looking out the window with an extremely sad look on his face. The servant then coughed and said "Your majesty, I've brought your guest…"

Ganondorf jumped a bit and then looked at them as he then said to the servant "Thank you Camilla…you're dismissed…"

Camilla bowed then gave Ilia a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before leaving, Ganondorf and Ilia then looked at each other with an awkward and tense silence between them. Ganondorf then said "Please, sit down. You must be hungry…"

Ilia kept a cautious eye on Ganondorf as she made her way to the chair he had motioned to, he then pulled it out for her and Ilia sat down with a quite thank you. Ganondorf then sat down his chair as breakfast was served, Ilia and Ganondorf then ate in silence when Ganondorf then said "Young lady…you remind me of someone who was very close to me before she disappeared…"

Ilia went stiff at that and looked at Ganondorf in surprise as she asked "W-What was her name?"

Ganondorf made to answer when Koume came in on her broom with a slightly panicked look and a piece of paper in her hand, Ganondorf looked worried as barely anything could get Koume like this and he asked what was wrong. Ilia blinked at the old woman on the broom because she seemed familiar for some reason when she then noticed the red gem on her forehead, Ilia paled then quickly grabbed her mother's diary from the expandable bag around her neck. She quickly flipped through to the page she needed and read the description of the twin witches who had taught her mother very effective healing potions, her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the journal entry causing Koume to notice. Ganondorf followed her gaze and noticed the disbelieving look on Ilia's face as she looked at a small book in front of her, Koume then quietly asked him to leave the room while she talked with their guest. He complied and Koume then floated over to Ilia as she asked "Young Lady, are you alright?"

Ilia jumped then looked at the old woman as she said softly "You…were the ones to teach my mom healing potions when she came to Hyrule, weren't you?"

Koume blinked in surprise then gave a small yet sad smile to Ilia, she then asked Ilia to follow her so they could talk in private. Ilia nodded then stood as she followed Koume to what was obviously Koume's and her twin's area of the castle, Kotake was waiting for them and smiled at Ilia before asking "Would you like some tea, young one?"

Ilia smiled nervously and nodded as Koume got her to sit down in a rather large and comfy cushion that reminded her of a bean bag chair, Koume then sat down as Kotake served tea to everyone and also sat down while Koume asked "Frankly…I'm surprised Lily didn't come with you…"

Ilia went stiff and then she said "Mom was murdered in front of me when I was a year old; she died protecting me when Voldemort came after me for some reason that Halloween night…"

Kotake and Koume were in devastated shock at hearing that, Koume then said "That is…not the news we wanted to hear about her but at least you survived that night to carry on her legacy."

Ilia smiled softly and nodded when Kotake then asked "can you please tell us about your life after your mother died?"

Ilia looked at them then sighed, she then told them everything she had been dealt in life at the hands of the Dursleys and what she had been through at Hogwarts. By the time Ilia was done telling her story, she broke down in tears yet she felt oddly relieved…almost like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Koume and Kotake quickly moved to Ilia's side and gave her a comforting hug as Ilia continued to cry softly, Ilia then fell asleep from crying and Koume told Kotake to stay with Ilia while she went to talk to Ganondorf who still hadn't learned who Ilia really was. Kotake nodded in understanding and gently placed a light blanket over top of Ilia while Koume left the room…

Ganondorf was just sitting down to play his organ when Koume came in and said "We really need to talk…"

He looked at her and she said "We also need to talk in private…what I have to tell is not exactly pleasant…."

Ganondorf nodded then led Koume to his chambers, she had him sit down once the door was closed and handed him the paper she had in her hand earlier. Ganondorf then looked down and read the paper causing his eyes to widen in shock; He then looked at Koume and said "I'm…a father? Why didn't Lily come back with her?"

Koume then sighed and said "Ganondorf…I'm afraid…I have bad news that I learned from Ilia. Lily…was murdered in front of her when Ilia was only a year old, Ilia actually no clue about her connection to you and has suffered quite a bit since that night."

Koume looked worriedly at Ganondorf who had gone still as a statue at hearing the news, he then stood and said in a very calm, even tone "Please leave me and tell the servants I do not wish to be disturbed…."

Koume looked at him sadly and nodded as she left the room, the door closed behind her and Ganondorf then sunk to the floor as he started to cry heavily. Ganondorf felt like his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces and buried his face into his hands; suddenly he heard a soft familiar voice calling his name and looked up to a see through version of Lily kneeling beside him. His eyes widened in disbelief as she smiled and said softly "I don't have much time, love…My soul has hung on for a very long time since that night by staying near Ilia. Now that I moved away from her to see you, I will fade and eventually be reincarnated."

Ganondorf felt his tears fall as Lily hugged him then she said "Listen to me, love…You may not have me at your side anymore but you have something else to live for. You have our baby girl and she needs you so much, she has been through so much and needs to learn that she is NOT alone like my so called sister, my sister's family and the headmaster made her feel up until the point she came to Hyrule. She is terrified that you won't even want her ever since she read my diary and found out James was her stepfather, all she wants is to find you and hope you'll be proud of her."

Ganondorf nodded as he then said "I'll love and protect her best as I can, Lily. She is such a precious gift and I intend to show her that."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek as she started fading while saying "I know you will…I love you."

Ganondorf then whispered as she was almost entirely faded, "I love you too, Lily…may we meet again hopefully."

Lily nodded with a sad smile and said as she completely faded "I hope so too…"

2 hours later…

Ganondorf was standing at the window and looking outside when Ilia was shown into the room, he could tell Ilia was nervous and tense around him as he asked her to sit down next to him. He then said "Ilia…I believe Koume told me you were looking for your real father, is that true?

Ilia looked at him then nodded slowly; she then asked "Why do you ask?"

Ganondorf then said "When you were brought here, you had a rather large bump on your head that had bled a little. Koume and Kotake gently took some of that blood and used a potion that my people use to find remaining family for Orphans in our tribe, the reason they did this was because of the woman I had been very close to looked almost exactly like you…"

Ilia blinked in confusion at Ganondorf's nervousness as he took a deep breath and said "Needless to say…we found your father; he had no clue you even existed or that your mother had died…"

Ilia then asked with fear and sadness "Does he even want me? I mean…it doesn't even look like he's here to meet me…"

Ganondorf went wide eyed at that and took a deep breath as he took the plunge in order to comfort her "Of course I want you…your mother was everything to me when she disappeared and it broke my heart when she was taken. When she was with me…we often talked about having children and I was the one to choose the Name Ilia for our first born girl…"

Ilia jerked her head up in shock as she looked at Ganondorf in disbelief; Ganondorf then caught her as she then passed out from the shock of learning her connection to him. Ganondorf sighed and then gently scooped Ilia up before taking her back to her room; he then sat in a chair near her bed with a book to pass the time as he waited to wake her up….


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: Ok do you guys remember the Legend of Zelda fanfic I wanted to write a while ago? Well bleach102 suggested me doing a HP/LOZ crossover where a certain Villain is FemHarry's real dad. Now just so you know, this WILL be AU and I'm a big supporter of Zelda/link, Midna/Link and Saria/Link but for this Story this will be FemHarry/Link! *_**giggles**_* personally I find it funny that the Villain is going to be a really OVERPROTECTIVE dad who just happens to be FemHarry's boyfriend's enemy….Can we Say AKWARD? In the meantime…NAVI HIT IT!

Navi: HEY, LISTEN! Amalthea does not own the LOZ series, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is her version of the Story idea, Female Harry and all her other wacky ideas for fanfiction! *_**author is currently giggling evilly as she scribbles down ideas while Navi Sweatdrops**_* Anyways, this story will take place just after FemHarry arrives back at the Dursleys after fourth year and will continue possibly to include the Sequel to the LOZ game that is the inspiration and into fifth year depending on Feedback! So Please read and review!

**Quick AN: Ok who else was Excited after Nintendo made their big Zelda news on Nov.5 2014? I freaked out for a good 5-7 minutes happily at hearing the news and I recently finished the game for the first time EVER on my own!**

Ch.7

Ganondorf looked up from his book as he heard a soft moan from Ilia's bed and quietly shut his book as Ilia opened her eyes and slowly sat up with a wince. Ganondorf waited for a moment until Ilia got her bearings then said "You ok?"

Ilia jumped then looked at him with confusion in her eyes as she said "I'm…I'm not exactly sure right now…"

Ilia then paused and looked down as she searched for the right words to say to Ganondorf about what she was feeling; she then felt the mattress sink a bit before Ganondorf wrapped an arm around her shoulders before gently giving her a one armed hug and he then said "Your mother was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever met, inside and out. When she disappeared that day…I was devastated at losing her and fell into a deep depression as I tried to find a way to her world. I had found an ancient scroll about a year before I went to Hyrule that had described the powers of the Triforce in great detail because of how old it was, one of those abilities was the power to go between worlds…"

Ilia could hear the heartfelt emotion in his voice as her father talked about the reason he wanted the Triforce, she then hugged him as Ganondorf stopped talking in surprise at the sudden hug. Ganondorf then smiled and just cuddled Ilia close to him as he kissed the top of her head, the father and daughter then just sat there in silence as they took comfort in each other's presence...

Meanwhile…

Link made his way to the village at the base of Death Mountain only to find the houses and shops on fire while Sheik watched the dried up well with a mix of fear and worry, He quickly made his way over to the Mysterious "Boy" when Sheik then said before he came up the stairs to the well "Stay there Link! The Creature sealed in the well is about to break free from his prison!"

Suddenly something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye flew out of the well and attacked both of them causing both Link and Sheik to pass out from the pain for a undisclosed amount of time, Link soon woke up to the sound of Sheik's voice and gentle shaking on his shoulder as he sat up with a slight hiss of pain. Sheik gave him a worried look then asked "Link…What happened to Ilia? I just realized she's not with you…"

Link growled and said "Ganondorf had his Minions kidnap her…I tried to save her but they overwhelmed me with numbers so I couldn't catch the one who took her."

Sheik blinked in shock at that then sighed and stood as he then asked Link to go into the Shadow temple to save the Shadow sage who turned out be Impa, Link agreed then Sheik taught Link the Nocturne of Shadow to get into the Shadow temple before he told Link that to get through the Shadow temple he would have to grab a certain treasure from the bottom of the well in the past. Link nodded then watched as Sheik disappeared before looking up at the storm clouds above and thinking to himself "_Hang on Ilia...I'm coming!_"

3 hours later back at Ganondorf's castle...

Ilia giggled as her father told her a story about her mother playing a prank on him with Twinrova's help, Ganondorf watched with amusement as Ilia tried to get her giggles under control from the story and he then said "Your mother was an amazing person that was loved by the whole tribe. I know she would be extremely proud of you if she could see you right now, my desert rose."

Ilia smiled sadly at that and then said "I wish I could at least remember a bit more of her then just the night she died protecting me."

Ganondorf gently kissed her forehead then remembered something he had wanted to ask Ilia, "Ilia...why were you traveling with the Hero of Time?"

Ilia froze then sighed as she made to tell him when a servant came running and said "Your majesty, one of the warriors from within the Shadow temple has returned with news for you."

Ganondorf sighed then stood from the bed he had been sitting on with his daughter and excused himself, Ilia nodded and watched as her father walked out of the room to talk with the Warrior...

Half an hour later...

Ganondorf sighed as he rubbed at his temples at hearing that the Shadow sage had been found and saved, he then dismissed the warrior and went over to the window to look out at the night sky as he wondered what to do. He stood there for about ten minutes then went to go check on Ilia in her room; he peeked into the room and cracked a small grin at seeing his daughter had fallen asleep in the window seat. He quietly entered the room and scooped Ilia up before taking her to her bed and tucking her in under the covers as he gently kissed her forehead with a softly whispered good night, he then snuck out of the room quietly and headed to his own room to get some sleep...

3 days passed as it seemed that every time Ilia tried to tell her dad what her connection was to Link, she would be interrupted every single time and her dad would have to go deal with whatever would be going on at the time. Ilia was glad though to know the real reason her dad had gone after the Triforce and prayed silently that she wouldn't lose her dad after being separated from each other for so long, she had a bad feeling in her stomach though as the days continued to pass by and she longed to see her boyfriend while hoping she would see him soon...

Meanwhile...

Link finally earned the trust of the Gerudo tribe and had passed through the haunted desert to reach the Spirit temple's oasis where he was met by Sheik nearby, Sheik then taught Link the song needed to Teleport to the oasis before saying "Link, be careful...I feel the final boss here will reveal something that will rattle you but have faith in yourself and Ilia for I believe you will see her sooner than you think..."

Link nodded then watched as Sheik disappeared into the haunted desert before turning and walking towards the temple...

Next day...

Ganondorf smiled as his baby girl spent time with some of the Gerudos in the castle while the older women had been teaching Ilia to use a bow and arrow in both self defence and in full on fights, today they were having her try practicing while riding a horse and Ilia was doing quite well for a first timer. The teacher had set up 10 actual targets and ten Clay jars in a random pattern then got Ilia to try the course, Ilia had hit 13 of the targets on her first try and she had a beaming smile on her face as her teacher told her she had done quite well for her first attempt. Ganondorf then pushed off the pillar he had been leaning against and walked towards them as Ilia noticed him, she grinned and quickly ran towards him as he braced himself and caught her in a hug as she asked "Did you see me, daddy?"

Ganondorf laughed softly then kissed her forehead as he said "I'm proud of you, my Desert Rose...even I had trouble hitting that many targets as a Child while on horseback."

Ilia grinned happily as Ganondorf gave her a hug then said "after your lesson, I would like you to come find me afterwards, alright Ilia? I have something for you, my Desert princess."

Ilia's lit up as she nodded before giving her father a kiss on the cheek before returning to her lesson...

Half an hour later...

Ilia soon found her father in his study working on something and knocked on the doorframe with a smile as he looked up, Ganondorf smiled and then set his quill down as she came in and sat in a nearby chair so that they could talk. Ganondorf then stood as he gently grabbed a small basket near his feet and walked over to hand it to his daughter, Ilia looked curious as he placed the basket in her lap and said "This was one of the actual Creatures placed in the Water temple by the old Water Sage to help guard the secrets inside but far before my influence on the temple, it was somehow corrupted into a powerful shadow shifter that took the form of whoever it fought inside it's chambers. I managed to remove a great deal of the corruption from the poor creature but it still remained a Shadow creature so I gave it two new forms and made it so it would only be able to shift between those two forms only. I want you to have this little one so you can have a Protector and a friend close by at all times just in case..."

Ilia's eyes widened then she smiled as she opened the basket to find an adorable "baby" Fox with silky jet black and dark storm cloud gray fur, 5 tails and a garnet red silk ribbon tied into a bow around the sleeping animal's neck, Ilia cooed as she gently stroked the Fox's head causing it to wake up with a yawn before looking up at her with Familiar glowing ruby eyes. Ilia smiled then looked up at her father as she said "This was the creature who took on Link's form in the temple?"

Ganondorf nodded with a smile and then said "I found out that your new companion had quite the split personality from what happened over the years due to "absorbing" for a lack of a better term, feelings and emotions from it opponents when taking their form. Apparently he felt quite protective of you almost as an older brother would but doesn't remember much more then that..."

Ilia looked down at the small fox looking up at her as all 5 tails wagged happily causing to her almost squeal and cuddle the small creature, the small fox then tilted his head and said in a soft rich tenor "Imouto?"

Ganondorf had to sit down from laughing so hard from his daughter squealing loudly in delight at what the small Fox said before cuddling it happily with shining eyes, he thought it was the most adorable reaction ever when Koume and Kotake came to ask Ilia something. Ilia blinked at the question then said "The Spirit...Temple? Where's that?"

Koume chuckled then said "It's across what is known as the Haunted Wasteland and the entrance to the Wasteland is guarded by our tribe, the spirit temple is an important part of our tribe's culture and Hyrule's history as well. Me and Kotake must head back home for a bit and we thought you would like to see this part of your inheritance finally, little princess."

Ilia looked at her father with pleading eyes as she gently clutch her new companion in her arms causing him to sigh in amusement before saying "Just behave yourself, my desert Rose and listen to your grandmothers, for Din's sake."

Ilia grinned as she looked down at the small fox in her arms and said "Let's go get ready, Kage. This is going to be awesome!"

Ilia then noticed the room's other occupants had raised eyebrows at what she had called the small fox and said with a giggle, "His name means Shadow in a language known as Japanese from where me and Mom came from although I did debate on calling him Yami which means Dark or Darkness..."

Ganondorf chuckled then asked "How many languages do you speak from you and your mother's home dimension?"

Ilia paused for a minute then said "Well English, Japanese, Latin and Spanish I can speak really fluently, the Latin mostly due to my wand magic training. Umm I can speak a few phrases in French but I also know one or two words from Russia and China that aren't exactly polite to uh, translate to someone that you dislike so that you can insult them without them knowing... the one word I know in Chinese actually rhymes with Duck but begins with a F instead though..."

Ganondorf blinked as he thought about that then jaw dropped as he said in amusement "Ilia!"

Ilia shot him an innocent look as she said "What? I only use it for Ronald Weasely or Dumbledore if they make me mad."

Ganondorf just laughed then shook his head he said "Just go get ready, you little rascal and I'll see you when you get back, My Rose."

Ilia giggled then quickly gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running out of the room to get ready for the trip...

Meanwhile...

The three goddesses watch over the sweet girl as she ran to her room with a smile before Din spoke up and said softly "Must we really have her father taken from her so soon after they've found each other? Is there no other way, sisters?"

Farore sighed softly as she then said "I don't believe so, Sister..."

Nayru then spoke and said, "There is one...possible way but it's quite tricky to pull off even for us."

The other two turned and looked at her in surprise before Farore spoke up and said "Then let's do it, that child has been through too much just lose her Father after all this time they've been a part."

Din agreed as Nayru then smiled and said with a sigh, "Alright let me go find the scroll it's written on and we'll see what we can do."

The other two goddesses nodded with smiles as they then turned their attention to the Viewing pool while Nayru went to look for the Scroll, The wheels of fate were now turning fast causing both Link and Ilia's destinies to draw closer and closer but the Goddesses swore to watch over the young couple and hopefully guide them down a path of happiness and peace...


End file.
